


Impertinence

by arrowsandheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsandheels/pseuds/arrowsandheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now be sincere, did you admire me for my impertinence?"</p><p>"For the liveliness of your mind, I did."</p><p>"You may as well call it impertinence, though make a virtue of it by all means. My good qualities are under your protection, and you are to exaggerate - them as much as possible. And, in return, it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarrelling with you as often as maybe... and I shall begin directly..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impertinence

uh sajfgdusfusahfkehsfoiehabcuskahlfbskahfbs


End file.
